My Dream Turned To A Nighmare
by Jolteoniscool
Summary: Based of PokePark2: Wonders Beyond. Pikachu wants to see his friend, Piplup, again. What will happen? And what do they discover on there fun jouney. NOTE: PIPLUPS GENDER HAS BEEN CHANGED TO FEMALE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. PikachuXPiplup, OshawottXSnivy, and has a backstory. Rated M for later chapters.


**So I've been playing through PokePark2 Wonders Beyond the other day and I could see SO MUCH shipping moments. Manly between Pikachu and Piplup. Yes, I know they are both male and I'm not making them gay. In this story Piplup with be a female. I also saw shipping moments between Oshawott and Snivy. **

**NOTE: THIS IS PIKACHU'S POV. THOUGH SOME CHAPTERS MAY BE IN OTHER PALS POV**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chapter 1: Our Hearts Stayed Connected**

I uncurled out of my ball (which was my sleeping position) and yawned. I stood up and looked around. The sun was just rising as the day started. I was travelling around and decided to camp here last night. I wonder if I'll ever see her again…

"Well… I guess it's time to get a move on" I exclaimed as I started to walk off down the path.

I got bored living back at my Pikachu tribe. My father, a Raichu and my brother, a Pichu, ruled the tribe. My dad being the king and my brother the prince. Was I royal? Of course not. I was always helping everyone in the tribe, and teaching the little ones how to use Tackle, Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. But a couple of years ago, the tribe was living in a cave…

**Flashback three years ago…**

I was standing at the front of the cave, getting soaked by the rain as I was guarding the caves only entrance. A thunderstorm was heaving down and I was on guard today. Great…

"Uncle Thunder?" I turned around to find one of the little ones, a Pikachu. This Pikachu was smaller than the others, but it was also different coloured. It was more orange then yellow. **(A/N yes, it is a shiny Pikachu). ** Just love the nickname all the little ones gave me, its cause of my 'perfect' Thunderbolt.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I tilted my head to the side as I saw the worried look on her face.

"When will the thunder stop?"

Just as I was about to answer, a huge lighting struck a tree in the forest in front of the cave. I heard the cried for help as a large fire started.

"Go tell the king that I'm going to help the forest Pokémon" I ran off after I told her. I turned my head to see her run into the cave.

I turned my head back around as I dodge the falling trees. I heard a female cry of 'Piplup' coming from my left. I couldn't hear any other cries so I ran in the direction.

The cries for help kept getting louder as I came to a clearing. I saw the grass on fire surrounding a scared Piplup. She saw me coming forward and cried out to me "Help! Please help"

"It's okay. Don't worry" I tried to make her calm down as I jumped over the fire. I thought I would make it, but a Pidove crashed into my side making me fall back-first into the fire.

"Pika!" I cried as I felt the fire burn my back.

"Oh no!" I felt someone roll me out of the fire. I stood up and got stable, which was a bit tricky.

"Are you okay?" the voice was from the Piplup. Her voice was so beautiful sounding…

"Yeah… are you?" I took my mind away from her voice as I tried to help her out.

"Yes I am. Let my help" she used a light Water Gun on my back, "is that better?"

I cracked a smile at the female, which I never usually do "yes, thank you. Would you be able to use Water Gun on part of the fire so we can get out?"

"Sure!" she used Water Gun again, this time more powerful and made a path. She ran forward while I dashed behind.

**An hour later (still in flashback)…**

"Thank you for helping me escape" she smiled at me

"Thank you for helping the burns on my back" I returned the smile with one of my own.

"Where's the rest of your tribe?" I ask her

Her smile instantly turned into a frown. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to upset you" I put my arm around her to try and see that pretty smile.

"No its okay" she took a deep breath as if trying not to cry, "The rest of my tribe kicked me out. They didn't like me very much…"

She leaned her head on my shoulder and started to cry. It wasn't very long or loud as she had probably been like this for a long time.

"I should leave… I thank you for helping me out. And I know, if we keep our hearts connected, we will see each other again" she leaned over and kissed me on my electrical socket and ran off into the forest. I touched the socket that she kissed me on with my paw, and then I knew…

I had a crush on Piplup

**End of flashback**

I started to run off when I heard some say my name. I ran towards the direction and gasped at what I saw. It was really her…

"Piplup! Is that you?!" I cried as I ran up to her. She was here.

"Yup. It's been ages since I've seen you. How've you been?"

I stood up on my hind legs and hugged Piplup, "I missed you so much"

I felt her arms wrap around me. "I missed you too"

We just stood there for a minute or so before I let go.

"Where's the tribe?" she asked, as I expected.

"I left the tribe. They forgot about me after my little brother, Pichu, became king because dad died. So I'm going on a journey. I was going to search for you" I smiled.

"R-really? Why?"

I started to walk down the path with Piplup walking next to me, "well the tribe didn't really care for me anymore, so I needed something to do. That's when I thought of finding you, since you've been my only friend outside of the tribe. I also wanted to repay you"

She tilted her head, "repay me for what?"

We stopped (well I stopped then she did) and faced each other. "This"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I felt my face heating up as she blushed.

"O-oh!" she said as she realised what I meant.

We continued to walk on, not facing or talking to each other, because of embarrassment. I started to look around and found a berry bush and ran over to it. Piplup ran after me.

"Here," I picked a berry off the tree and passed it to her.

She gladly took it. "Thank you"

I grabbed one and started to nom on it. It was sweet and tasty.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

We turned our heads to see a Timburr running up to us. He looked very tough for a first evolution Pokémon.

"May we help you?" Piplup asked in a nice manner. She's so nice.

"Maybe. I'm one of the most powerful Pokémon at Seasong Beach and I'm looking for a tough battler to test my skills on. Could I please have a battle with one of you?"

I stood up. "Sure, I could use a battle" I walked over to the middle of the pathway and so did Timburr. Piplup stayed seated next to the berry bush.

"Give it your best, Pikachu!"

I turned my head towards Piplup and nodded. I haven't had a battle since Pichu and I fought for the throne of king.

"Hammer Arm!" Timburr cried as he ran towards me.

"Thunderbolt!" I jumped in the air, dodge his Hammer Arm and shocked him with my electrical powers.

I dashed at him as he was getting up- "tackle" –and tackled right onto him.

"Okay, okay. You win!" the Timburr cried. I reached out my paw to help him up, and he took the offer.

"Wow, your quite strong! I like you, wanna be friends?"

I smiled, "sure!" I gave him a handshake and logged him in my Pokepad.

"I'll take you to Seasong Beach, just follow me" he started to walk off to the end of the pathway. Piplup and I started to follow. Today was going to be a fun day, and maybe, Piplup might join me on my journey.

**Okay so that was the end of chapter 1. Yes, I know its short but I only wanted to include the very start of the game and a backstory. What will happen to our love birds? And what's in store for them at Seasong Beach? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**-Jolteoniscool**


End file.
